Abandoned Ruins
The Abandoned Ruins are defunct areas around the world that are rich with ores and old-world technological relics that the player can mine. There are two accessible ruins in Portia, as well as one in the Eufaula Desert and the Somber Marsh. Each ruin charges a weekly fee to enter. When the entrance pass is about to expire, the player can see a warning about it. The player will continue to return to earlier ruins as they progress, as each ruin contains different ores, materials, and relics. The Civil Corps are responsible for investigating and clearing the area of any danger, allowing people to safely enter the ruins. Additionally, the Civil Corps distributes a jet pack and Relic Detector, for use in the ruins only. Inside the ruins, people can mine the caves to gather resources, such as Stone, Copper Ore, and Iron Ore. Sometimes they will stumble upon a relic that they can take, such as Small Engines, Power Stones, and Data Discs. All items found in the ruins are retained, though leaving the ruins will immediately return the jet pack and relic scanner to the Civil Corps. Features Mining While inside the ruins, the player has access to two tools: the jet pack and the Relic Scanner. These items can be used freely while inside the mines, and are immediately returned to the Civil Corps upon leaving. *To use the jet pack, the player can simply hold the jump action key or button; (the Space Bar, or "B" if using the controller). This allows the player to temporarily fly into the air until it overheats. It does not affect Stamina or Endurance. *The relic scanner works by pressing "F" on the keyboard or Left Trigger on the controller to scan the surrounding areas. Glowing dots are displayed around the area that indicates the precise location of a relic. By hovering the relic scanner's targeting system onto the relic, it can identify the distance and lock onto that relic. **The Relic Scanner can be upgraded twice: first after completing Fixing Ack and second after completing The Burnt Warehouse. The scanner can be updated at the elevator panel outside any Abandoned Ruins. The player will receive a letter in the mail stating that an upgrade is available. The upgrades allow the player to see the shape of the objects and the objects' names respectively, improve scanning speed, and allow the player to select several items at once. The player can mine by using any Pickaxe on the rocky ground or walls of the ruin. The higher quality the pickaxe, the more materials are excavated with each swing. Later on, the player can also acquire a Mini-Drill, either by befriending Mint with at least two full Relationship hearts or by buying it from the Harbor Trade Station. The Mini-Drill costs 4 stamina and is a highly efficient method of mining through the ruins, especially after upgrading the skill Expert Electrician. A blue aiming circle is displayed anytime the player is within range of the ground, and the player will mine a radius centered on the circle. If the circle is not visible, the player is out of range and cannot mine that part of the land until they get closer. The majority of the ruins are composed of Stones, Sand, and Soil, with a variety of ores sprinkled in colored patches throughout and Relic Pieces hidden underground. Certain parts of the ruins cannot be mined, like the metal building supporting the entrance or the Hidden Rooms, while other large metal objects can be mined with higher level pickaxes (becoming easier to mine the better the pickaxe) for items like Stone Bricks, Copper Pipes, and Bronze Pipes. These mine-able metal objects can be a little tricky to target, and may require excavating some of the rock/ore behind them first before being able to target them. Exiting and refreshing In the event the player gets stuck or wishes to leave quickly, the player can open the map and press "E" on the keyboard or "A" on the controller to immediately return to the entrance of the mine. The abandoned ruins can each be reset at the green console outside the entrance to allow new areas to be excavated. Upon resetting, the "elevator" switches to a new part of the ruins, rendering the previous area permanently inaccessible. This allows the player to "refresh" the ruins in the event the previous area becomes lacking in resources, or the area glitches or becomes tricky to traverse. Hidden room Each instance of a ruin has a chance to contain hidden rooms containing treasure chests, Leather Sofas, and level 1 Slow Gooeys. The hidden rooms are the same regardless of the ruin they are found in, having the same monsters, items, and loot. Hidden rooms are marked by a violet orb on the relic scanner, and are easier to detect once the scanner is upgraded. On the outside, these rooms look like giant, colorful metal tubes, and can be entered by pressing the interaction button while standing inside them, though the player must excavate them a bit to do so. Each hidden room has a chance to contain one or several treasure chests. The possible loot from these chests is the same regardless of a ruin the hidden room is found in. A table with possible items is below. Skills There are certain Skills that either make it easier to mine in the Abandoned Ruins, increase Stamina to be able to mine more, or reduce the amount of items needed for crafting on the Worktable so that less mining trips are needed. If the player wishes to reallocate their skill points (ex. investing points in Mastery of Pickaxe early on, then later switching to Expert Electrician), they can ask Phyllis for an Acupuncture treatment. Locations Abandoned Ruins #1 The Abandoned Ruins #1 are located at the base of the hill the Church of the Light rests on, behind A&G Construction. This mine is readily accessible at the start of the game. Abandoned Ruins #2 The Abandoned Ruins #2 are found up the road from Abandoned Ruins #1, located inside the large building behind the Civil Corps at the top of the hill. The ruins are in a dilapidated state, remaining closed off until after completing Bridge to Amber Island. Desert Abandoned Ruins The Desert Abandoned Ruins is the large building on a hill in central Eufaula Desert, past South Block. These ruins are inaccessible until after completing The Portia Bridge. The location was originally known as Abandoned Ruins #3. The Somber Marsh Abandoned Ruins The Somber Marsh Abandoned Ruins are the fourth discovered ruins. The player must cross the western bridge to the Somber Marsh and turn left. These ruins are inaccessible until after completing The Third Key. The Somber Marsh Abandoned Ruins contain all types of ores available in the game. ru:Заброшенные руины Category:Ruins